


小妈 陆下

by yexin22222



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexin22222/pseuds/yexin22222





	小妈 陆下

朴珍荣吻着王嘉尔充血饱满圆润的红唇，舌头灵巧的探进去，手抚上白皙修长的脖子，激烈而富有技巧的撩拨挑逗着。漫长的一吻完毕，两人嘴唇牵连出丝丝涎液，显得糜烂而色情。而后朴珍荣一口咬上了王嘉尔突出精巧的喉结，无视王嘉尔吃痛的叫声，细细舔舐撕磨。手滑到后面，揉捏着王嘉尔圆润挺翘手感十足的屁股。

王嘉尔无意识的扭动起自己纤细的腰肢，红唇微启，柔如无骨的小手一把抓上朴珍荣坚硬挺立的下身，揉了几把，明显感觉到更硬了才放开。然后灵巧的解开皮带和裤扣，规模骇人的大东西一下就弹了出来。王嘉尔不禁有些后悔，草，这么大，怎么进的去啊，早知道就不嘴硬了，说不定朴珍荣会放过他呢。

可朴珍荣马上用行动证明，别天真了，放过？永远不可能的。

涂满润滑的两根手指很轻松就进去了，毕竟有了前面跳蛋的功劳，朴珍荣就干脆四根手指插进了那个娇嫩柔软的地方，四处刮按着进进出出。

“嗯…嗯……啊……啊啊……啊”，身下人迎合着他手指的进出，发出好听动情的叫声，朴珍荣抽出扩张的手指，扶住自己涨的发紫的粗长性器一下顶入，温暖又潮湿的感觉，让朴珍荣发出了一声满足的长叹。

他又一把捞起王嘉尔已经软的不行的身体，换了个方向，是羞耻的跪姿。两只大手扶住王嘉尔柔软痉挛的腰肢，快速顶弄起来。王嘉尔也从一开始巨大进入的不适感逐渐收获着过多的快感，嘴里乱七八糟的喊叫起来“不要太快……不行……受不了了……珍…荣……”

朴珍荣喘着粗气，坏心思的反倒加快了速度和力道，由于跪姿王嘉尔的臀瓣被猛烈的撞击着，上下弹动发出啪啪的响声。“大的，是不是更爽呢，嘉嘉”

王嘉尔被顶的话都说不出，只能发出一些毫无意义的音节，就不理会朴珍荣的话。朴珍荣见状，就突然停下了猛烈的抽插，只对准王嘉尔的g点慢慢的磨动，“回答我啊，嘉嘉”，说一字就缓缓的磨一下，就是不给他个痛快。

王嘉尔被折磨得眼角发红，一副又要哭出来的架势，后面更是欲求不满，小穴不自觉的收缩夹紧着，像是在吃什么吞咽般的动作。半晌，被折磨得实在受不了的王嘉尔心一横，甜糯糯的烟嗓娇声的说道，“珍荣哥哥最大，最爽”

这声哥哥炸的朴珍荣脑袋里像放了烟花，狠劲地顶撞起缠上来的媚肉，食髓知味地要求王嘉尔再多叫几声，王嘉尔也就不管不顾的各种声调各种语气的“哥哥…哥哥……”叫了十几种花样。

听得朴珍荣再没有那样情志意满，手绕到前胸，慢慢拉起乳头，微微用力的捏弄，好似要被捏爆，但又带有揪人的心痒。

王嘉尔是易出汗体质，此时早已是香汗淋漓，豆大的汗珠顺着腰线流入深深的腰窝，集聚起来再成股流下，显得匀称的身材更加性感。朴珍荣亲了亲王嘉尔的后颈，又叼住一块啃咬起来，手上动作也不停下。感觉快到了后，狠狠地撞了十几下，又突然用指甲刮弄过王嘉尔乳尖，两人均是一阵颤抖和痉挛，一起射了出来。

 

“嘉嘉，还记得之前我说要带你走吗？我是认真的”，朴珍荣搂着高潮完快睡过去的王嘉尔，轻轻说道。

“……嗯？”一声短暂的气音从王嘉尔的鼻子里发出来，眼皮已经耷拉到只剩下一条缝了，也不知道到底听见没有。

“没事，睡吧”，朴珍荣轻柔地吻了吻他湿润的眼睛。

安心睡吧，一切有我。

 

王嘉尔在睡梦中闻到一阵香味，就饿醒了，睁开眼睛就看到朴珍荣侧躺在他的身边，小鹿般的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，王嘉尔不禁有了种情窦初开的脸红，长了张初恋脸，真是能为所欲为啊。

“醒了，是饿了吗？”，朴珍荣说话时还总是温柔的笑着，让人如沐春风。跟那时要把他生吞活剥的样子，真是天差地别。

啧啧啧，小伙子还两副面孔呢。

稍微感受了一下，身上没有任何黏腻感，看来睡着的时候，朴珍荣已经帮他清洗过了……

正胡思乱想着的王嘉尔在看到芝士蛋糕的那一瞬间，从床上弹坐了起来，狼吞虎咽的开始吃。

朴珍荣就坐旁边看着王嘉尔幸福地吃。这种温馨的氛围没维持多久，就被一声急促的电话铃声打断。

“老板，董事长突然心脏骤停，抢救无效，您快……”，朴珍荣没听完就挂了电话，面色阴沉，陷入深思，怎么会？太快太突然了，不得不怀疑是林在范搞了什么鬼，逼他现身……可事情到了这一步，也只能向前走了，他……没有退路。

王嘉尔也停下了吃的动作，静止的看着朴珍荣，但没有说话。

朴珍荣轻柔地擦了擦他粘上芝士的嘴角，一副哄小孩般宠溺的语气说道“慢点吃”。然后深深看了王嘉尔一眼后，头也不回的离开了。

王嘉尔虚无的望着朴珍荣离开的方向，缓缓放下了没吃完的蛋糕。他没法质问那我去哪里？……不过他又能去哪里？

慢慢翻出手机，拨通一个号码。

“嘉尔哥？”“嗯，是我，bambam”


End file.
